Bardock
Bardock (バーダック) is a former low-class now elite-class Saiyan warrior, the mate of Gine, and the father of Raditz and Kakarot (Goku). He is shown to lead his own squad into battle, and they are very successful in accomplishing their assignments. He is an adept fighter and a devoted Saiyan Army soldier under Frieza's Planet Trade Organization, until he realizes that Frieza plans the annihilation of the Saiyan race. Given to him by the last Kanassan warrior was the ability to see into the future. Overview Appearance Bardock's appearance is very similar to Goku's: he has unkempt hair which partially stands on end and a scar on his left cheek. However, his oldest son Raditz inherits his eyes and complexion. He wears black and green Battle Armor. Later on, he wears Tora's blood soaked armband as a headband when he fights Dodoria's Elite on Planet Meat. Personality Bardock displays personality traits fairly typical of Saiyans. He is warlike, but compared to other Saiyans, who are cold-hearted and of simple thoughts, he also happens to possess calm judgment and a small measure of humanity. Because of his actions of saving his companions, which is rare for a Saiyan, he is greatly adored among a portion of the low-class warriors. Unlike a typical Saiyan, most having little care for comrades, Bardock deeply cares for the members of his team, and is enraged after finding them killed on planet Meat, particularly Tora during their last conversation. He is somewhat cocky, loves fighting, and will kill in cold blood. He has a laid-back and fearless personality (which he passed onto his son Goku); as evidenced by him and his crew accepting missions that baffle even Frieza's elite soldiers, and his taking responsibility in confronting Frieza alone. He is a highly capable tactician in battle, able to perceive the situation at hand and act accordingly with it, as shown from his ability to out-maneuver Frieza's men. Until the Kanassan's gift of foresight begins changing his life, Bardock thinks fairly little of himself being a father, and so he generally does not acknowledge his newborn son Kakarot except when the child is a topic of conversation among his platoon, and when he begins experiencing visions of an up-and-coming Kakarot. Bardock was famous for his bravery even among the Saiyans. He notably showed his bravery when he saw his impending doom; instead of fleeing for his own life, he chose to stay behind and fight to the death. Biography Bardock's family and team Bardock is a low-class Saiyan mercenary who leads a small platoon comprised of four other Saiyan soldiers in Bardock - The Father of Goku: Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh. His mate Gine was also part of Bardock's team at one point. Together, the team makes a living by traveling to various planets where they decimate the defenses of these civilizations and prepare them for Frieza's planetary market. Bardock was famous for his bravery even among the Saiyans. After being saved on the battlefield by him several times, Gine developed some feelings for Bardock. Due to her gentle nature, Gine was not cut out for fighting and retired. Her gentle nature has also changed Bardock's behavior, as Saiyans usually do not demonstrate care for their children but Bardock does. Bardock's various missions The Heran Encounter At a certain point in time which Bardock cannot remember, he was sent on a mission by King Vegeta to investigate the Herans on Planet Hera. This resulted in the meeting with a Heran named Zangya - a rather flirtatious woman that was happy to help him but never figured out his ulterior motive to investigate their race. Bardock's life Battle for Kanassa After clearing a society on the Planet Kanassa as Great Apes, a weakened survivor emerges, catching Bardock off-guard, and instills in the Saiyan the ability of precognitive foresight. This ability, the Kanassan believes, will over time serve Bardock with vengeance for the crimes Saiyans commit in the name of Frieza. While in recovery after the platoon's return to Planet Vegeta, Bardock is met with what he passes off as a delusion. In his vision, he witnesses the destruction of his home planet by the hand of Frieza, and also sees the salvation of the planet Earth through his son Kakarot. During this time, presiding doctors attest that Bardock's power level is approaching 10,000, and that at this rate he may surpass the strength of the Saiyan ruler, King Vegeta. Bardock is still out of commission when Frieza executes his selfish plan to resolve the paranoia he is experiencing. Following Frieza's orders, the capable soldiers Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh are instructed to clear the civilization of planet Meat. During their visit to the planet, the group encounters one of Frieza's most dangerous minions, Dodoria, and his elite, who betray them by Frieza's orders and make short work of Bardock's team. Battle on Meat When Bardock is informed that his team has accepted an offer on planet Meat, a still injured Bardock hurriedly makes preparations to pursue his friends, unaware of the dangers that await at his destination. On his way to his Attack Ball, he comes across his newborn son Kakarot and checks his power level to see if his visions about him growing up to be a strong warrior is true, but disregards the notion after seeing that his son only has an average power level. Eventually once upon Meat, Bardock discovers his ravaged comrades and, to some fortune, finds that they are still slightly alive but in critical condition. Tora, able to talk, explained the situation to them. Vowing to fight for the four, Bardock removes Tora's armband, now soaked in blood, and dons it over his head (providing an emotional backstory for one of Bardock's most recognizable physical features). Bardock is suddenly assaulted by Dodoria's Elite, although for a low-class Saiyan, he is able to dominate over the elite-class fighters - killing them all until Dodoria launches a Super Mouth Blast, overpowering Bardock, blasting him into his friend's near-dead bodies and leaving him for dead. Bardock barely survived this attack but he got up quickly elbows Dodoria in the head, he then proceeds to crush all of Dodoria and his elite's scouter (but for some reason he decided to leave them alive) to take out the threat of communication. Coming to terms with the fact that his visions are actual premonitions and not a case of delirium, he desperately struggles against time to return to Planet Vegeta and change the grim fate of his people. He sends of all his team members in their pods (as they are still alive just in a very dangerous condition) and finally sends himself off. Upon his return to the planet, his team members were immediately put in Recovery but he decides to begin spreading the word of danger, but his panic (as well as the state of his condition) only leads the other Saiyans to believe Bardock is overreacting after having finally met his match during a typical mission. He also learned that his son had just been sent off a minute before he arrived (much to his sadness). He is put into Recovery and remembers that there must be one person he could tell that would listen (apart from his wife). The beginning of the war and it's conclusion Bardock felt that the only person who would listen to him was King Vegeta and so he told him but as King Vegeta expected Frieza to betray them - he believed him and an immediate war was started on Frieza's Empire. It was during this time that the pressure got too much for his wife and she missed her children deeply who were on Earth. He saw her off in a pod to Earth but secretly promised to himself that he would see her. Slowly but surely, the Saiyans were able to free themselves but were disappointed to find that Frieza was no where to be found. His attention was brought else where. His Journey to Earth While training, Bardock suddenly realised how much he missed his family and set out after them. After briefing his squad on his goal and stealing a pod, he set off towards Earth and landed where Goku landed when he was first set off. After picking up on Earth's events and learning about what goes on, he set off in search of Gine (his wife) with information from the villagers of Hope (North City). He has found her (in the Woods of the Lost), but they need to look for their children. He's got a long way to go... Techniques and special abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Divination – A psychic ability granted to Bardock by a Kanassan as a form of retribution for the misdeeds of he and the Saiyan race in general. This ability gives Bardock the gift of foresight, but he has limited control over what visions he receives and when they occur. * Dragon Throw - A grapple throw. * Final Spirit Cannon - A whitish-blue energy sphere attack. Bardock puts his hand forward and charges a blue energy sphere. Then, he draws his arm back, brings his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. * Heat Phalanx - A heated ki punch technique. Bardock starts the attack by slamming his right fist into the palm of his left hand, engulfs his fist in what appears to be fire (which might be his ki), and delivers a powerful uppercut to his opponent. * Spirit of Saiyans - A combination technique of ki-powered punches. His anger takes him over and, as he rushes towards his opponent with red eyes and a "Great Ape" aura, and attacks the enemy all-out: first with a punch in the gut, and then a backflip kick sending the opponent in the air. Bardock strikes them in the ground with a full power Ki Blast that is similar to the Final Spirit Cannon, before charging a teal ki sphere around his hand as he makes a straight fist faced at the enemy, crashing down at them and inflicting massive damage. If the attack fails, he will fire anenergy wave after the punch. * Vortex Crusher - Bardock rolls in a rapid motion and lands a hard elbow on the opponent's head. * Wild Counter - A counter technique. Bardock taunts the opponent with a "Come on" gesture, then knocks them away with a vicious punch when they try to attack him. * Full Power Energy Wave - Basically a fully-powered Energy Wave shot from the palm. Bardock starts by charging an energy sphere in their hand(s). Then, they draw their hand(s) forward and fire the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. Transformations Great Ape As with all Saiyans with a tail, Bardock can transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or another source emitting enough Blutz Waves). In this transformed state, his power increases ten-folds. Bardock can remember everything in the transformation state and control it like Elite Saiyan warriors, but he can not use a clear language and can only growl while transformed due to being a Low-Class Saiyan warrior. He can only do this with his tail which he can always grow back but currently doesn't have. Giji Super SaiyanCategory:Characters This transformation is normally unlocked by Bardock when he is in an intense emotional situation. While in Giji Super Saiyan, his hair spikes up while a golden aura flows around them. Their pupils also seemingly disappear. He uses this form instead of his aura for aesthetic reasons as well as his fighting style. He can always grow back his tail but as it is no use for him, he doesn't usually have it. Relationships * Gine – Being her husband, Bardock has a strong relationship with Gine, one that stays strong through many hardships and was formed out of true love * Goku – Bardock didn't get to interact with his youngest son much but the little that he did/saw of him, he was really proud of him * Tora – Tora is Bardock's best friend and always will be and so they have a strong friendly relationship * Every other member of his team – Bardock is friendly with every member of his team and appreciates them all as they make valuable contributions * Raditz '- His eldest son was somewhat of a burden to him but Bardock never ever hated him, he was proud of him especially due to him fighting for the Saiyans and formed a nice bond with him Important links and threads ''Profiles '''Bardock: * Bardock Gine: * Gine Fasha: * Fasha Threads Bardock's mission with the Heran - Part 1: * Bardock_Mission_Thread Bardock saves the Saiyan Race (practically): * Bardock_and_PlanetMeat_and_Kanassan Bardock leaves for Earth: * Bardock_leaves_for_Earth Bardock's reunites with Gine: * Bardock_meets_Gine